Mira sus ojos
by omegaraziel
Summary: Kyoko y Haru le han dicho a Tsuna sus sentimientos y ahora tendrá que elegir entre una de las dos, pero siente que una de ellas esta mintiendo acerca de sus sentimientos y Tsuna tendrá que averiguar cual de ellas es para poder elegir correctamente, aunque le duela. pequeño oneshot que tenia guardado, espero que les guste.


**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el one shot que Tsunaxharu, lo tenia guardado desde ya hace mucho, pero por causas del destino no lo había podido terminar de escribir, perdón por la tardanza, esta vez fue por problemas familiares y a causa de una depresión por haber perdido una oportunidad de oro con la chica que me gusta desde hace ya 4 años, pero bueno, con lagrimas, depresión y pensmientos suicidas eh traido a ustedes este one shot, espero que le guste.**

**Los personajes de khr no son mío, son del gran Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mira sus ojos<strong>

El décimo vongola había experimentado muchas cosas en el pasar de su aun corta vida, vivió el terror de perder a sus seres queridos en más de una ocasión, y el vértigo y adrenalinas de sus batallas, poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo a luchar por sus amigos y por sus seres queridos que le era casi cotidiano para él, pero sin duda nada lo había preparado para ese momento.

Tenía que elegir entre Haru y kyoko, nunca fue fácil para él, al principios solo fijaba su mirada en la oji miel, pero con el pasar del tiempo fue desarrollando sentimiento por la castaña, eran tan fuerte que se comparaban con los de Kyoko, tal vez hasta más fuerte.

Aun así su corazón llamaba el nombre de las dos con fuerza confundiendo al castaño, abrumando sus pensamientos impidiéndole ver con claridad y escuchar a su desarrollada intuición, tenía en cuenta que su elección perjudicaría la amistad de las dos inseparables amigas y como efecto domino su amistad, sin embargo las dos jóvenes estaba decididas a confesar sus sentimientos al castaño ya que el cruel destino los estaba separando, por años o tal vez por toda la vida, definitivamente no podía desperdiciar oportunidad como esa.

Fue hace solo una semana desde que las dos amigas acorralaron al castaño y se confesaron ante el sus sentimientos, esperando que este les diera una respuesta inmediata, pero solo confundieron su mente más causando en él un sinfín de emociones abrumando sus pensamientos y su híper desarrollada intuición que le gritaba al castaño que una de ellas mentía sobre sus sentimientos o que una de las dos no lo valoraba como la otra lo hacía, pero aquellas palabras de amor inundaban su mente impidiendo que el castaño escuchara.

Otra vez estaba con aquella ansiedad de no saber qué hacer, la misma ansiedad que experimentaba en los tiempos que sus amigos y familia estaba en problemas, lo mataba odiaba elegir mas cuando su decisión perjudicara la amistad de ellas dos y la suya con ellas, pensé en rechazarla, pero la idea de verlas llorar cruzo por su mente en más de una ocasión y eso no lo permitiría.

Miles de posibilidades cruzaban una por una por la cabeza del capo, cada una con una contra desechándola al instante, la desesperación pronto lo abrumo, deseaba por primera vez en vida que su problema se solucionara con la ayuda de vongola o de sus llamas, pero de nada serviría.

Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, su propia incertidumbre lo torturaba poco a poco, juraba que se volvía loco escuchando la voz de primo repitiendo y haciendo eco en sus pensamientos una y otra vez que escuchara a su intuición, pero la agitada mente del castaño evitaba que su intuición sea escuchada.

Pasaban los días y este empeoraba a cada segundo más, trataba de evitar verlas a las dos, no porque no quisiese, él sabía muy bien que viéndolas afectaría su decisión; evitaba a kyoko en clases tratando de mirarle y evitaba todo contacto con ella, al igual que con la castaña, eso lo hacía sufrir.

Pronto la desesperación se volvió molestia, luego enojo y por ultimo locura, ya estaba harto, se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto tratando de conciliar el sueño que noches atrás no había podido, pero los pensamientos sobre las dos jóvenes seguían en su mente y el deber de elegirla azotaba en su mente si dejarle en paz ni un solo momento, era solo una decisión simple, solo tenía que ir con una de las dos…. Pero cual.

Se revolvió el cabello esperando así sacudir todos sus problemas, pero solo lograba darle un dolor de cabeza, en esos momentos dudaba ser el elemento de la armonía.

No lo aguanto más, por millonésimas vez pensaba en las ventajas de estar con cada y sus desventajas quedando siempre igual, algo que lo desesperaba.

Salió de su casa, corrió lo más que sus piernas podía, cerró los ojos sin importarle si chocaba o no, para él era mejor que un auto lo atropellara así podría salir de esa situación que lo atormentaba, pero el destino pensaban igual, choco con alguien corpulento de aspecto demacrado y callejero; este lo volteo a ver empujándolo bruscamente haciéndolo retroceder por unos centímetros.

-mira por dónde vas mocoso- amenazo

Tsuna sol asintió y se disculpó; trato de seguir caminando pero el hombre corpulento se interpuso en su camino, al parecer no fue suficiente para ellos una humilde disculpa.

-no te iras así de fácil- amenazo tomando del cuello de la camisa del castaño- será mejor que vallas vaciando los bolsillos o si no jugares contigo, tú eliges-

Tsuna lo miro con unos ojos indiferentes y con una expresión monótona sin sentimientos, se encontraba ausente, dio una lenta revisión a su alrededor notando que varios hombres del mismo aspecto del que le sostenía se acercaban a él con una sonrisa cínica en sus caras tronando sus nudillos; el castaño suspiro y fijo en su mirada en que tenía en frente.

-déjenme ir- pronuncio en voz baja apenas audible para el corpulento.

-que dijiste mocoso- amenazo apretando más su agarre provocando que el castaño tosiera por la presión.

-por favor, no quiero hacerles daño- suplico con la misma vos monótona como si no le importara mucho la situación que estaba viviendo.

Los presentes rieron a carcajadas como si lo que escuchara fuera un chiste, unos los imitaron con una voz aguda de forma burlesca y otros simplemente rieron pronunciando una que otra palabra soez.

El corpulento que sostenía al castaño, acerco su cara amenazante y con una expresión incrédula tratando sin resultado intimidarlo.

-que nos harás si no lo hacemos- cacheteo varias levemente la cara del castaño burlándose de él; algo que el castaño solo bufo y abrió los ojos que minutos atrás lo había cerrado mostrando una mirada llena de furia con su ojos color naranjas y su llama activada en su frente.

Solo dios fue testigo de lo que el castaño les hizo en aquel callejón, había sido una masacre que solo el mismo Hibari provocaría, tal vez hasta peor que el, la sangre de sus abusadores manchaban sus manos y levemente la chaqueta color naranja que llevaba puesta en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraban ocultos en la sombra del flequillo de su pelo, y exhalaba con brusquedad mostrando el vapor Salir de su boca; los mantones que hace minutos reían del castaño ahora se encontraban inconscientes y tal vez muertos con sus caras deformadas, sus cuerpos con moretones y sus ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre, más que las del castaño; era una escena grotesca que haría que Reborn se sintiera contento del instinto asesino de su estudiante.

Los ojos de Tsuna se encontraban opacos como si no fuera él el que provoco tal masacre; despertó en cuanto escucho unos pasos acercarse al lugar, emprendió vuelo y salió a todo velocidad con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Volaba con todo el poder que sus llamas le permitían, sin importarle a donde iba o si volvía a estrellarse con algo, recordaba la escena incrédulo sin creer que él había provocado, cerró los ojos con más fuerza que antes removiendo sus cabeza con desesperación.

Bajo en el primer edificio que encontró, para su suerte era Namimori, se tendió en el suelo y grito todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, respiraba agitadamente apretando sus puños con fuerza, tenía los ojos cerrados con brusquedad tratando de así liberarse del peso abrumador de sus pecados.

Sin resultado alguno.

-herbívoro- abrió los ojos topándose con una mirada fría pero que denotaba preocupación en su expresión, casi invisible.

-hola- dijo sin miedo y sin mostrar expresión alguna en sus ojos, era como si hablar con la persona más peligrosa de namimori fuera tan normal.

Hibari lo noto enseguida, esperaba un grito por parte del castaño, un chillido o algún movimiento atemorizado, pero un "hola" sin emociones, nunca creía al castaño capaz de mostrar esa faceta tan sombría.

-¿qué te sucede?- lo miro desafiante- tu no actúas así en frente mío.

Tsuna volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo y suspiro decidió contarle todo lo que le había sucedido, era el guardián con el que menos hablaba, sin embargo era el único que lo podía escuchar sin tratar de intervenir, solo escuchaba al cielo como la nube que era.

-hmp- bufo – cosas tontas de herbívoros- y se aparto de la vista del castaño para arrecostarse en el barandal de la azotea, suspiro y miro al castaño de reojo, tirado en el suelo con la vista perdida y opaca en alguna parte del cielo, era tan contrario al herbívoro que era su jefe, aquel que aunque él lo incluía como su amigo aun cuando él lo masacraba innumerables veces- pensé que eras inteligente herbívoro; solo mira sus ojos.

Tsuna que se encontraba recordando todo lo sucedido, sumiéndose en oscuridad jamás espero escuchar que Hibari Kyoya le dijera esas palabras o tratara de ayudarlo después de haberlo escuchado, esperaba que sintiera lastima por él y lo dejara estar en esa azotea hasta que su mente se tranquilizara observando las grises nubes inertes como él.

Trato de entender sus palabras, buscarle significado, sin embargo no lo haya, esa frase era tan enigmática como su guardián presente, pero cuando el castaño trataba de buscar el significado de esas palabras fue interrumpido por su guardián de la nube que se acercaba a él con sus características tonfas empuñadas y un aura tan oscura y densa como siempre lo hacía.

-ahora vete- amenazo- y si vuelves a causar estragos en Namimori te morderé hasta la muerte- y al mismo tiempo que dijo esas palabras, sus ojos mostraron un brillo que solo Reborn sacaba cada vez que lo amenazaba de verdad.

Tsuna chillo y al instante se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia el barandal para saltarlo, activar sus llamas y emprender vuelo lejos del prefecto para aterrizar en las puertas de su escuela y luego caminar con prisa.

Sus palabras hacían eco en cabeza, era cierto que el guardián de la nube era enigmático, sin embargo, nunca pensó que a tales puntos tanto como para competir con Mukuro; agito su cabeza varias veces hasta que sintió como chocaba con otro cuerpo, pero este era más ligero, delicado como si fuera el de una chica.

"rayos" pensó "ahora con quien choque"

Dirigió su mirada al frágil cuerpo que estaba en el piso, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura y ayudarla a levantarse.

-lo siento no sabía por dónde iba- dijo tratando de ayudar la.

La chica se sobresalto por un momento y con timidez levanto su rostro para entrelazar su vista con los ojos chocolates del castaño y al mismo tiempo ponerse incomoda.

-T-Tsuna-san – dijo con timidez observando la cara nerviosa del castaño.

-Kyoko-chan – exclamo al mismo tiempo que se sobresaltaba, sin embargo no aparto la mirada de sus ojos.

Fue cuando entendió las palabras de Hibari; la expresión que Kyoko mostraba, no era ninguna de alegría, si no de incomodad.

"tristeza" "incomodidad" "amargura" "rechazo"

Fueron todos los sentimientos que el castaño pudo sentir en ese pequeño instante que miro sus ojos, antes de que la oji miel los apartara con rechazo, volviéndose a levantar dándole la espalda a Tsuna y comenzar a correr en dirección contraria a la de él, dejando a un zona desconsolado y con una vista triste viendo alejarse al amor de su vida, como si estuviera escapando de él.

Y muy en el fondo sabía que así era.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, sentía su corazón doler con intensidad, no necesitaba a su tan desarrollada intuición para saber que significaba el comportamiento de la oji miel; se maldijo a sí mismo por su suerte, y lamento tener que haberse dado cuenta de esa manera.

Llego al un parque cercano deteniéndose en seco al escuchar leves sollozos, rápidamente busco con la vista hasta que la encontró, a ella, sentado con sus piernas encogidas en un banco, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas, mientras lloraba en silencio; Tsuna sintió su corazón destrozarse al ver esa imagen, sabía de antemano que era su culpa, se tardo demasiado en dar una respuesta que había ocasionado la desilusión en su dulce corazón.

Suspiro sintiendo una inmensa culpa y se acerco a ella con cautela hasta llegar a ella y arrodillarse para poder ver su cara con claridad y sus ojos cafés que estaban siendo opacados por las lágrimas y con la más dulce voz dijo su nombre.

-¿Haru? – pregunto cómo niño inocente.

Haru se estremeció al escuchar su voz frente a ella, asomo sus ojos levemente con cautela y miedo para ver aquella expresión de preocupación en su rostro; sintió como su cara se sonrojaba ante la situación, sin embargo, eso no evito que ella se abalanzara sobre el castaña para así abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho.

-Haru ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto de forma inocente sabiendo la respuesta.

-Haru llora porque Tsuna-san no se da cuenta que Kyoko no lo ama, desu – hablo entre sollozos – Haru es quien ama a Tsuna-san – y se aferro mas a él.

El castaño estaba más que sorprendido, nadie, aparte de su madre, le había dicho que lo amaba, esas palabras llegaron a su corazón, clavándose en este, produciendo en el castaña un sinfín de emociones; pero otra vez las palabras del prefecto asaltaban su cabeza impidiendo que este disfrutara de ese hermoso momento.

Separo a Haru de pecho, para que esta lo mirara a los ojos sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada, fue entonces cuando lo noto.

"amor" "alegría" "sinceridad" "emoción"

Fueron los sentimientos que noto de sus ojos cafés que no le despegaban la vista, sonrojando la cara de Haru con cada segundo que mantenía esos ojos.

Sus pensamientos estaban claros, ya no tenía aquella molestia que lo mataba día tras día, por fin sentía tranquilidad y por sobre todo sentía una alegría inmensa de saber que era ella quien de verdad lo amaba; esta vez no lo dudaría, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo dudando de una manera estúpida, era ese momento.

-Tsuna- san…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

Se sobresalto ante el tacto cálido de sus labios con los de ella, aprisionándolos, sin embargo, no tardo en corresponder a ese beso que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo, desde que lo conoció; se sentía tan dulce, tan suave y al mismo tiempo brusco, era claro que el nuca había besado a nadie antes, ni ella podría llamarse experta en ese asunto, porque, aquel beso que le estaba robando, era su primer beso y asumía que fuera el suyo también.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sinfín de emociones que la enredaban, para abrazar al castaño y aferrar sus manos a su espalda, no quería que terminara, porque no sabía si habría otro beso o otra oportunidad como esa; sin embargo, se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire y mirarse a los ojos nuevamente, ambos sonrojado y jadeando levemente, siendo Tsuna el primero en romper el silencio.

-Tsuna sabe que Haru lo ama- dijo en forma inocente esbozando un sonrisa sincera imitando la forma de hablar de ella- y a Tsuna le gusta. Finalizo para volverla a besar con todo el amor y la ternura que le podría brindar.

El tiempo no transcurrió en ese momento, ni tampoco se detuvo para ellos, no les importaban nada, si alguien lo viera, o si alguien los interrumpiera, eran solo ellos y sus labios en una danza llena de pasión expresando su amor siendo el cielo testigo de su unión.

-veo que Tsuna escogió bien – dijo una voz que se ocultaba en un árbol observando a la feliz pareja con unos ojos ojimiel opacos, para alejarse con un paso lento de aquel parque dejando un rastro de lagrimas a su paso.


End file.
